


Clipping on the cupid wings

by boxofwonder



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is suffering, Best cat Morgana, F/F, Major !! Game spoilers, Matchmaking, Post-Game, Terrible best friends, True Bi Solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: Sometimes when two girls love each other very much they don't fucking get their shit together.Thankfully Akira and Morgana come to the rescue.





	Clipping on the cupid wings

**Author's Note:**

> Pride month is Annshiho month. I don't make the rules.
> 
> !! MAJOR SPOILERS !!

The Spring afternoon was drowsy with pollen drifting and buzzing insects, as if Summer was just around the corner, ready to pounce. With a soft sigh, Akira messed his tie up more, and began building a comfortable place to sleep with his schoolbag. 

“You’re just gonna drift off?!” asked Morgana, offended. Akira decided he had to be part of any comfortable sleeping arrangement and lifted the noisy cat into his lap. 

“I won’t stand for this, just so you know!” Morgana cried, even as he strained into the scratch behind his ear. “Ah, you are devious …” he mumbled, voice getting drowsy.

“So noisy,” Shiho sighed, but her heart wasn’t in it. Even when she did not understand Morgana, she  _ understood  _ that he was easy too tease and make blustering, and even more easily mollified with tuna and scratches. 

But of course, right now, busy typing away on her phone, swooning for Ann. Pining, from the distance. 

Maybe it wouldn’t have been so gross if Akira hadn’t considered Ann his best friend, too. And if he had not sworn by oath, to both of them, to stay quiet about their  _ respective feelings for each other.  _

“How’s Ann?” Akira asked, putting his head on his bag to test its comfort level. It wasn’t perfect, but he was too drowsy to care. A soft breeze ruffled his hair, brushed the back of his neck. He sighed. 

“Complaining about a test she’s sure she’s gonna fail. Idiot.” Shiho’s fingers began flying over her touchscreen. “Gotta make sure she doesn’t lose her head. But she’s just shutting down my encouragements.”

Akira was so tired of them tiptoeing around each other. How could two people love each other so unconditionally, so  _ obviously,  _ and not get it?! 

“Just confess to her. It’ll boost her morale.”

“Very funny, asshole,” Shiho shot back. As if he’d been joking. “Yeah, just let me go about it -  _ Dear Ann,”  _ she said, exaggerated, as she typed along to her words. _ “I lie awake thinking of you, and my heart yearns. I know I’m just a plain girl, but I’d always do my best to make you smile! Also I wanna smooch you lots, hope it won’t entirely fuck up our friendship. XOXO.” _

As she stared down at her phone with a frown, Akira poked Morgana into the side. Again. And again.

Morgana finally raised his head and stared at him. “What?! Do you want me to meddle?!” Akira nodded meaningfully, and Morgana sniffed and curled his tail around his paws. “Pah! You’re just not ready to take the consequences upon yourself! A message like that, to confess to Lady Ann?! It’s not good enough!”

The moment was passing. Rapidly. “Shiho,” Akira said, to buy time and force her to look up from her phone. “Don’t you think we should go grab sushi sometime again?” He poked Morgana again, who sank his teeth into Akira’s wrist with some bite. Akira kept pokerfacing. He’d trade copious amounts of fatty tuna, if only he wouldn’t have to endure another  _ night  _ of pining texts from both ends.

And if he could finally see his friends happy and honest with each other.

“How much fatty tuna?” asked Morgana, eyes glinting as he put his paws on the table and hopped on it. He purred as he walked over to Shiho, who smiled in delight as he rubbed his head against her cheek. “Oh,  _ someone  _ wants sushi alright,” she answered, and put her phone down to scratch him with both hands. 

“Yeah, I think Morgana deserves as much fatty tuna as he wants,” Akira said, and heard the cat sigh.

“I always think so,” said Shiho, rubbing his back the wrong way just to annoy him a little. “Until he meows in class again and we get detention and need better ways to smuggle him in.”

“This would make Lady Ann really happy, wouldn’t it?” Morgana asked, wistful, melancholic. 

Akira  _ would  _ get him as much fatty tuna as he wanted. “Yes,” he replied with conviction.

“Well, what can I say?” Morgana asked, self-importantly. “I, too, only want to see her smile.” And he put his hind paw on the screen until it hit send. 

“Did it work?!” he asked, pressing his side against Shiho’s face, who would no doubt catch on soon.

Akira’s phone buzzed, rapidly, with a succession of texts. All of them from Ann. “Definitely.”

“Then don’t let her kill me,” said Morgana. “Not a hair on my body!” 

“Of course,” Akira said, opening his messages.

 

Ann: sHE?!?!?!

Ann: AKIRA?!?!?!

Ann: !??!!??!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Ann: ?!?!?!?!?????????!??!?!?!?!?!!?

Ann: H ELp

Akira: whats going on

Ann: I THINK SHE FIGURED IT OUT

Ann: SHE kN OW S

Ann: AND NOW SHE H A T E S ME

 

What.

He wondered  if he should remind her that his boyfriend had shot him through the head because he couldn’t deal with his feelings, and here was her best friend actually  _ confessing _ .

 

Akira: what

Ann: SHES MOCKING ME

Ann: SHE USED XOXO

 

Oh. Right. 

But that was a misunderstanding that could get fixed really fucking easily.

 

Akira: just talk to her

Ann: Its over

 

And that was when Shiho shouted in terror and outrage. “What!  _ No!” _

Morgana dashed onto Akira’s lap and folded himself tiny into his arms. “You owe me a lifetime supply,” he hissed. “Forcing me to upset Shiho of all people!”

It was a dangerous thing to do, but would be worth it. In the long run. Surely on their big gross wedding Shiho would forget her grudge about it.

Before then they’d just have to survive. Thankfully for now Shiho was busy picking up the shambles of her life anyways, by the look of her expression. She put her face in her hands. “Kill me now. Do it fast.”

“I’m not going back to prison.”

“Coward,” Shiho shot back, and then her glare reached Morgana, who flattened himself further down. “Then I’ll kill that damn cat!” Her sharp gaze cut up to Akira. “Or was it you?! Did you make him do this?! All that sushi talk! I should’ve  _ known - _ ”

“He just wanted love,” Akira said, folding one arm around Morgana. His phone kept buzzing. 

This was impossible. 

“I’ll give you love!” Shiho shouted, shooting to her feet. But then she just clutched her head and turned in a circle. “Oh, god, oh, fuck, it’s over - I fucked it all up - she’s gonna be so confused - it was so terribly worded!”

“The part about the smile was cute?” Akira offered, and ducked when Shiho threw a pen at him with a desperate cry.

Then she crouched down on the ground and put her face on her knees. A low whining noise was the only thing audible. 

“She’s going to kill you,” Morgana whispered. 

But Akira was done. He wasn’t gonna get him or his cat killed, because these two idiots only needed to  _ talk  _ to each other. Instead of freaking out about each other to him as always!

“I’ll be best man and you’ll be ring bearer.” Akira reached over and took up Shiho’s phone, hitting the call button to Ann. “I shot a god in the head. You think I can’t matchmake two hopeless girls?”

“It’s surely the tougher task,” grumbled Morgana, slinking off his lap and poking Shiho’s side with his nose. 

She looked up, her rage drained, leaving only despair on her face. Were those tears in her eyes? Gods. Akira pushed to his feet. “She’s calling, and I already picked up.” He squeezed Shiho’s shoulder, who took the phone with trembling hands. “It’ll be  _ fine.  _ It’s  _ Ann.  _ Remember?”

“I really love her,” Shiho said weakly, softly. 

“That’s all you need to tell her,” he said, and surrendered the phone. “Talk to me after.”

She nodded, shortly, and picked up, voice trembling: “Ann?” 

Akira watched her stumble away,the distance swallowing her voice.

Morgana shook his head. “Those two. You think they’ll be fine?”

Akira watched Shiho press a hand over her mouth, unable to hide the slack-jawed happiness creeping up on her. Watched her begin pacing, not desperate, but so filled with giddy energy, she couldn’t contain herself. Watched her smile grow, and imagined Ann much the same. “I think they will be.”

Morgana sighed and tucked his paws under his body. “How bright Lady Ann’s smile must be …”

“You helped put it there,” Akira said, stroking his head. 

“Don’t think your tactics will work on me,” Morgana said, but he was already purring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I had to put spoiler tags because Akira's big mouth couldn't resist pulling idiotic jokes.  
> 'Nico you say this is post-game but why is Goro Akira's boyfriend then' well you see this is my kingdom now and everyone is happy. Especially Shiho and Ann after finally getting together.
> 
> Haha, Akira thinks he'll know peace but that is until they both consult him over what to wear for their first date. And everything after. Good luck, Akira.


End file.
